Misadventures Of Odette and Friends
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: What happens when a techno-organic and her friends are stuck in a military base and have nothing to do? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Odette Matilda Prime, daughter of Optimus Prime and Amber Matilda Toretto, and these adventure that have gone down the drain are some of the stuff Sam(He hates it when I call him Samantha) Miles (I call him Peanut...long story) Simmons (Creepy) Leo (Pain-in-the-aft) Sunny and Sides(My guardians) and the Autobots do when teens get bored.**

P.S These are some of my older stories. My very first ones to be exact. i own only my Oc's

* * *

no quoting Jeff Dunham

Sam, Miles, Leo, and I are bored. My dad is busy in a meeting with Lennox, Epps, and General Morshower so we cant bug them and we cant watch T.V because Ironhide shot it... again. So we are thinking on what to do until Leo spoke up. "yo dudette, you got that mimicking voices thing right?"  
"yeah." I answered.  
"Sam, do you and Odette know all of the Jeff Dunham quotes right?" Miles asked.  
"yeah, why?" replied Sam.  
"oh i get it. Sam they want us to replay the shows" i said. They nodded. Sam and I look at each other and say  
"we'll do it"  
"oh and guys we should keep quoting Jeff and get on the others nerves." i said.  
"YES" they yelled.

* * *

So we are in the rec room plotting when my dad comes in. "OK guys I'll play the puppets. Sam you can be Jeff. Leo, Miles you take these video cameras and record the whole thing" I said and they nodded.  
"what are you doing my young one?" a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw my dad looking down at us.  
"hi daddy, Sam, Leo,Miles, and I are going to have some fun." i said. he laughed.  
"Oh, and what does this fun consist of?" he asked.  
"i am doing to use my mimicking voices ability and Play the puppets, Sam will play Jeff Dunham, Leo and Miles will record it. we are going to try and use the quotes during the day and see what peoples reactions are.." i said. he smiled  
"well, have fun my little one. Oh, in half and hour we are having a meeting." he said with a wink. wait did he wink? "Okay daddy" i said.

* * *

at the meeting we are gathered around a table with a map on it,( well the bots are around the Table, we humans are on our guardians shoulders, Will is on Ironhide's, sam is on bumblebee's with Leo and Miles, Epps is on sideswipe's, and i am on dads.) Oh that's why he winked "So whats the map for Optimus?" asked Lennox  
"well, the Children have not been to many of these states and i would like you all to pick a place you want to go to during summer." said Dad. i stuck my hand up  
"yes Odette?" dad said. using peanuts voice i pointed to the map and said

Me/Peanut:"I want to go to Sana ta a nna" the soldiers busted out laughing. dad chuckled. Sunstreaker just snorted with a look of disgust

Sam: "It's Santa Ana"

Me/Peanut:" Look, I know I didn't finish school but that frickin' says 'Sana ta a nna!" everyone was laughing now even Ratchet, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Dad.

Sam:"What about D.C?"

Me/Walter:"What happens in D.C. stays on You Tube." Epps fell to the floor from laughing to hard, Lennox almost fell off of Ironhide's shoulder laughing

Sam: "did you like ft. Lauderdale, Florida?"

Me/Walter:"no"

Sam:"why not?"

me/Walter:"everyone in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida looks like me"

Sam;"Well, I heard that Ft. Lauderdale is where they shot those "Girls Gone Wild" videos."

Me/Walter:That's only during spring break. The rest of the year, it's "Girls Gone Saggy." Then it's "Girls Gone Senile." Then it's just "Girls Gone."

* * *

we enter the Rec room and see Mikaela Banes, Sarah and Annabelle Lennox. "hey Mikaela. Mrs. Lennox. Annabelle" I said  
"hey" said Mikaela  
"hello, and call me Sarah." said Mrs. Lennox.  
"what have you guys been doing?" asked Mikaela.

me/Bubba J: "watching NASCAR and drinking beer." Mikaela and Sarah laughed. "no. we've been Quoting Jeff Dunham and recording their reactions. Oh, Dad joined us he hosted a fake-ish meeting." i said.  
"You got boss bot to join y'all?" Mikaela asked. i nodded.  
"wow can i help?" she asked. i nodded.

* * *

we walk into the communications room where all the bots are i stand on a step while Sam and the others are on the ground. Sam and i start talking at the same time. all the bots look at us and i yell.

me/Peanut:What the hell is wrong with you? We cannot talk at the same time! I talk, you talk, I talk, you talk - THAT'S IT! Focus!"

Sam/Jeff Dunham: "You mispronounced my name."

Me/Peanut: [whispering] I knooow!

Sam' Dunham: It's "Dunham".

Me/Peanut: Not when you look at it. It says "Dun-HAM." "Jeff Dun-HAM." "HAAAAM!" You're the other white meat.

Sam/Jeff Dunham: Don't confuse everyone, it's "Dunham".

Me/Peanut: It says "Dun-HAM." "Ham, Ham, HAAAAM."

[makes pig noise, cow noise, and chicken noise]

Me/Peanut: Jeff Dun-HAM... dot com! Jeff Dun-HAM... dot com!

Me/Peanut: And... and you know... you know when you think about it for thirty seconds, it's actually "Jef-fafa" Dun-HAM... dot com!

Sam/Jeff Dunham: What?

Me/Peanut: Jef-fafa.

Sam/Jeff Dunham: Fafa?

Me/Peanut: You're using an unneeded F. Jef-fafa... Dun-HAM... dot com! Am I pissing you off-fafa? Jef-fafa? Dun-HAM... dot com. You know, the weird part is I am actually pissing him off! And he would like to kill me! But he will not, because that would be a form of suicide.

[laughter]

Me/Peanut: You want to kill me!

Sam/Jeff Dunham: No, I don't.

Me/Peanut: Yes, you do.

Sam/Jeff Dunham: No.

Me/Peanut: Yes.

Sam/Jeff Dunham: No.

Me/Peanut: Yes.

Sam/Jeff Dunham: No.

Me/Peanut: Yes.

Sam/Jeff Dunham: No.

Me/Peanut: [in a Darth Vader voice] Search your feelings, Jef-fafa. Dun-HAM... dot com!"

every bot and human where laughing their butts off. dad over to me, picks me up, and says "sweetspark that was a wonderful show. now time for you and your little friends to go to bed."  
"ok daddy. night" i reply.

* * *

in my room we all are discussing today's advents. "guy that was the best Saturday so far." i said and they agree. "night guys" i say.  
"NIGHT" they yell back. i tun out the light and think one thing 'i am glad the autobots are my family'

* * *

This was my very first story I wrote for my grandfather so please review


	2. Oops Pt1

**Hi my name is Odette Matilda Prime, daughter of Optimus Prime and Amber Matilda Toretto, and these adventure that have gone down the drain are some of the stuff Sam(He hates it when I call him Samantha) Miles (I call him Peanut...long story) Simmons (Creepy) Leo (Pain-in-the-aft) Sunny and Sides(My guardians) and the Autobots do when teens get bored.**

* * *

(Author note: Most all my new Misadventures will be after the war and the autobots and Decepticons have joined together)

(Odette's P.O.V)  
Sam and I were walking around base when we heard Wheeljack call. "Sam, Odette, come check this out!" we looked at each other and walked into Wheeljack's lab.  
"Okay what did you want us to see?" I asked. Wheeljack held a Hour-glass like necklace, in his hand.  
"This is a time machine for you humans." he handed me the time machine.  
"What are the chances that it will explode?" I asked  
"Less then seventy-five percent." he chirped.  
I rolled my eyes and said. "what do you want me to do?"  
"Think of a time and year, and spin the Hour-glass on its ring" Wheeljack said. I did what was told and the next thing I knew It exploded. I was thrown back and knocked out.

* * *

"...Odette where are you!" I heard Sam yell. I tried to push myself up but realized I was smaller. My jeans fell of, they were so big, and my T-shirt was like a dress. I walked out of the room in my T-shirt dress.  
"Sammy, what happened?" I asked when I saw him. He was a lot taller then me now. 'What the heck happened?' I thought.  
"Holy sh- Odette! Your, your." he stuttered.  
"I what?" my voice sounded whiny.  
"You were turned four."he said.  
"crap." I said.  
"Your dad and uncles are not gonna be happy." Sam said.  
"I 'now" I said.  
"you mean 'Know'." Sam corrected. I nodded and started walking off, with Sam following. After a few minutes I saw uncle Megatron, Dad, Mikaela, and Will Lennox talking. "OPTIMUS WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Sam yelled, picking me up, and started running.  
"Sam what's wrong?" Mikaela asked when we got over there. "Easy." he started, before whispering. "Odette say 'hi' to Optimus."  
I'm, gonna call it my 'inner child' that took over and made me say this. "Hi, Daddy, hi uncle Megat'won" they looked surprised.  
"Odette what happened to you?" Dad asked.  
"Ask Wheeljack." Sam said.  
"Boy, where is he." Megatron growled.  
"Samuel may I have my daughter?" Dad asked, placing his hand by Sam.  
Sam placed me in Dad's hand, stepped back, and said. "Wheeljack is in the med bay. Also you might want to take her to get checked." Dad nodded and walked off, with Megatron following.

* * *

We arrived at the medbay and heard yelling. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID WHEELJACK! YOU BETTER HOPE SAM FOUND HER OR I WON'T BOTHER TO FIX YOU WHEN OPTIMUS, SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER, BARRICADE, RAVAGE, IRONHIDE, MEGATRON, AND DOMINIC BEAT YOU INTO A SCRAP PILE AND I WILL HELP THEM!" Ratchet yelled.  
Dad walked into the medbay and said. "Ratchet Samuel found her." Ratchet turned around and dropped his wrench.  
"Hi Watchet." I said. I hate that I can't seem to pronounce 'R's.  
"By the Allspark, what happened?" Ratchet asked. "  
Wittle." I said, gesturing to my body. "Not" I said, gesturing to my head.  
Ratchet took me from Dad and said. "So, mature in mind, but not in body, huh." I nodded in conformation.  
He set me down, scanned me, and said. "She appears to be perfectly healthy, though I would recommend somebody to keep an optic on her."  
Dad nodded and said. "Megatron, please take Odette to the Recreational room. Also could you keep an optic on her?"  
Megatron nodded and said. "Sure. Come on little one." Megatron picked me up in his clawed hand and walked out of the medbay. As we walked out I faintly heard dad lecture Wheeljack.

* * *

After a few minutes we arrived at the Rec room. When we walked in I saw Ironhide, Will, Mikaela, Sam, and Epps talking. Megatron put me down and said. "Odette, behave." I nodded and ran towards Sam.  
"Sammy!" I yelled. Sam turned and saw me running towards him. He bent down and caught me in his arms. he picked me up and placed me on his hip.  
"Who's this little one?" Ironhide asked, as he knelt down.  
I smiled and said. "Hi uncle Iwonhide." His optics went wide.  
"Who? What? Wheeljack!" He growled. I just laughed.  
'Maybe i can use this to my advantage.' I thought.  
Sam turned towards Lennox and said. "H-how old is Annabelle?"  
"Four. Why?" he asked.  
"Well, Odette has been turned four and well..." Sam trailed off, not seeming to find the right words.  
"You need to go shopping and don't know what to get?" Lennox guessed.  
"Yeah." Sam answered.  
"Alright. Sarah and Anna will be here in a couple hours, so Sarah, Anna, Odette, You and I can go to the store and get her the stuff that she'll need." Lennox said.  
"What will she need?" I heard a voice, that only belonged to my father, say.  
"My wife, Sarah and my daughter, Annabelle will be here in a couple hours. When they get here, Sam, Sarah, Anna, Odette, and I are planning on going to the store to get some items she may need until she is turned back to normal." Lennox replied. I watched dad transformed and activate his holoform. He walked over to Sam and I reached for dad. Sam seem to understand and handed me to dad, whom placed me on his hip.

"Sarah? Hey it's me. I need you to bring an extra of Anna's cloths. No. No. I'm fine. Lets just say Jacky's done it again. Yeah, I'll tell you when you get here, Okay? thank you. Love you too." Lennox got off the phone, and turned to us. "Alright Sarah will be here soon, and she's also bringing something for you to wear."  
"Thank you Major Lennox" dad said. I patted dad's cheek to get his attention. "Yes Odette?" He asked.  
"Is Jackie okay?" I asked in my 'chipmunk' - as I come to call it - voice.  
"Yes he is fine. Are you okay?" he said I nodded.

* * *

A few hours later i saw Sarah, and Annabelle Lennox walk into the rec room. I waved to Anna, who waved back. "Mama, who's that?" Annabelle asked, pointing to me.  
"I don't know sweetie" Sarah replied. She came over to dad, Sam, Lennox, and I. S  
he bent down to my level and said. "Hi, sweetie, what's your name?"  
"Odette." I said. She seemed surprised. She turned to Will.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Wheeljack." was all Will said. Sarah nodded and got me changed into jeans, a pink t-shirt, and sneakers. I ran over to Dad's holoform, laughing.  
"Hi Daddy." I laughed.  
"Hello little spark." Dad said, picking me up.  
"Optimus, are you ready to head to the store?" Lennox asked.  
"Yes Major Lennox. Odette shall ride with me." Dad answered. Dad walked over to his alt mode, placed me into the car seat, and buckled me in. _'How did dad get a car seat?'_ I thought. Dad got into his alt. mode and started following Ironhide, who was driving the Lennox family.  
"Where we going Daddy?" I asked.  
"Ironhide said the Lennox family wanted to go to some place called "Walmart"." Dad answered. "Also I want you to act like your four while we are there." he added.  
"Alright Daddy." I said.  
"Are you mad at me?" I asked.  
Dad turned to me, shock on his face, and said. "No! Why would you think that?"  
"Well, I'm wittle now. My fault." I said.  
"Yes, you are little." he agreed. "Why were you turned four is what I want to know"  
"I wanted to go back to my fourth birthday to..." I trialed off not wanting to think about that year anymore.  
"To what, sweetspark?" Dad asked.  
"To hopefully save mommy from dying." I said, tears pooling in my eyes.  
"Stupid tears." I mumbled.  
"Oh, sweetspark. It's alright to cry." he said, giving me a one-armed hug.  
"Dad, I have a feeling i'm gonna annoy you, until am turned nowmal anyway." I said.  
"You mean normal?" ha asked and I nodded. "Why would you be annoying?" he asked.  
"I'm a kid." was all I said and he seemed to understand. He started chuckling.  
"I figured you would use your current predicament to your advantage." he said, and I yawned.  
"Rest." dad said, and I nodded. I got comfy and let darkness overtake me.

I was waken by steady walking. I kept my eyes shut though. "Optimus, what are you gonna do about her being four?" I heard a voice that belonged to Sarah ask.  
"I really don't know. But I am gonna do the best I can to give her the best childhood while she is this age." dad answered.  
"If you ever need someone to watch her, she can come over to Will and I's house." Sarah offered. "Thank you Mrs. Lennox, I will keep that in mind." Dad said.  
"Oppimus? why is Odette wittle?" I heard the sweet voice that belonged to Annabelle ask.  
"I don't know for sure." Dad answered. after a few seconds I felt dad stop walking.  
"Sarah do you need to get anything while we are here?" I heard Lennox ask.  
"I don't believe so." she answered.  
"Optimus do you want to put Odette in the cart?" Lennox asked.  
"No, thank you Major, I am quite alright with carrying her." Dad answered, placing a kiss on the top of my head. they started walking in silence. The quiet swaying and the thrumming of dad's spark lulled me back to sleep.

(Optimus' P.o.v)

Major Lennox placed young Annabelle into the cart and turned to me.  
"Optimus would you like to put Odette into the cart?" he asked. I looked at my sparkling.  
"No, thank you Major, I am quite alright with carrying her." I said, placing a kiss on her head. Major Lennox nodded and started pushing the cart. I followed him, and we stopped at the sound of loud ringing. every one of them started checking their phones frantically, as I felt Odette start stirring, and whimpering.  
"It is mine." Samuel said loudly.  
"Could you not turn it down? Seriously, Sam." Lennox scolded, as I started gently rocking Odette.  
Sam hung up phone and said. "Sorry, I didn't think it would bother you, Will."  
"It's not me I'm talking about!" Lennox exclaimed, quietly.  
"Oh, really? then who?" Sam asked.  
"The loud ringing of your phone almost woke Odette up." I told him.  
"Oh, sorry Optimus." Sam said, scratching the back of his neck.  
"It is alright Sam. But please, try to keep quieter." I said, as Odette seemed to fall back asleep.  
"Sure thing Optimus." Sam said.  
We continued walking to a area full of girls cloths. "  
Optimus you might want to wake Odette, so she can pick out her cloths." Lennox said, and I nodded.  
"Odette, sweetspark, you need to wake up." I said, lightly shaking her. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, still keeping her arms around my neck.  
"What daddy?" she asked softly.  
I smiled, placed a kiss on her forehead and said. "We need to pick out some cloths for you."

(Ironhide's P.O.V)

_What is taking them so fraggin' long?_ I thought as I sat in the parking lot. Growling irritably, I activated my holoform.  
::..Where in the store are you?..:: I comm. linked Prime.  
::..We are in the cleansing Isle..:: Prime sent back. I walked into the store, and made my way to their location. When I arrived, I had to smile. Optimus was carrying a sleeping Odette, who had her arms around Optimus' neck. It was the same thing with Lennox and Annabelle.  
"Hey, Hide!" Sam yelled, startling the poor girls, and they started whimpering. I walked up and took Anna from Lennox, whom smacked Witwicky upside the head.

(Optimus' P.O.V)

Once we were done with getting Odette cloths, she wrapped her little arms around my neck and got comfy. After a few moments Annabelle started whining.  
"Daddy, I'm tired." Lennox picked her up and she did the same Odette did. We walked into an isle, that had feminine products, and I looked down at Odette. She is sleeping...again.  
"It's a good thing it's still early." Lennox said.  
"Why is that?" I asked.  
"Because little kids have a lot of energy, If they sleep to long during the day, they wont want to go to bed." Lennox explained. and I nodded. After Mrs. Lennox grabbed the object she needed, we walked over to an isle that had cleansing items. :  
:..Where in the store are you?..:: Ironhide Comm. linked me, irritably.  
::..In the cleansing isle..:: I sent back.  
"Optimus I grabbed some shampoo and body wash for Odette. Do you think we will need anything else?" Mrs. Lennox asked.  
"I don'-" I was cut off by Sam yelling, "Hey, 'Hide!" Sam startled both Odette and Annabelle, as they had started whimpering. I sighed and started swaying gently.  
"It's alright sweetspark, I will never let anybody hurt you." I murmured. Ironhide took Annabelle from her father, and Lennox smacked Sam upside his head.  
"Hey!" San cried.  
"What was that for?!"  
"You had to yell, causing Anna and Sparks, to wake up." Ironhide growled, handing Annabelle back to her father.  
"Hi uncle Iwonhide." Odette murmured, tiredly.  
"Hey, little Sparks." Ironhide smiled, causing Odette to laugh. _She seems to be pretty good at acting like a four year old._ I thought. Odette started wiggling.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"Down pwease." she said. I placed her down and she grabbed my hand. We walked towards the checkout, and Odette started acting shy around all the people. I sighed, picked her up, and she hid her face into my neck.  
"It is okay, my little one." I murmured to her. "What do you think Galloway is gonna say?" she asked. I sighed. I haven't thought about that pain in the aft.  
"I don't know." I answered honestly, though I did have an idea.  
We checked out and Lennox paid,ignoring my protests. We walked out of the store, and into the parking lot.  
"Major Lennox, you did not have to pay for Odette's items." I said.  
"Oh, I didn't." Lennox smirked, "Galloway did." Odette started laughing and I couldn't help but chuckle. I put Odette in my Alt, buckled her in, and helped Major Lennox put Odette's stuff into Ironhide's Alt.

(Odette's P.o.v)

Dad put me into his alt, buckled me in, and helped Will put my stuff into Uncle 'Hide's alt. Some reason I feel like I'm starting to forget something. ~What is wrong my little one?~ dad's voice rang through my head.  
~I feel like I'm forgetting something important.~ Something came to mind.  
"Why am I little? Weren't we heading to Sam's place to get his glasses, to get the Allspark?" I asked. Dad didn't answer, he just started driving.  
"Hey, where is my dog, Orion?" I asked.  
"Honey, Orion offlined." dad sighed. I looked out the window, tears starting to flow. "Odette, my sweet, sweet sparkling, I-I need to take you to Ratchet." dad said.  
"W-what?" I asked, shocked.  
"Yes. I must get you to Ratchet." dad repeated. The next thing I knew was I was in his hand and we are in a med bay. Ratchet started running scans while talking to dad.  
after he was done he handed me to dad and said.

"She's losing her memories, all of the ones till her fourth birthday."


End file.
